


First Date

by hemmwhoah



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemmwhoah/pseuds/hemmwhoah





	1. Chapter 1

I let out a sigh, relieved I got through the whole school day. No fake smiles, no friendly greetings forced by teachers. Thank god. I wanted to finish the last two years of high school without any bumps in the road.

I had two years of left of high school, four years of college and then all of medical school left. I could get it all done quickly and flawlessly and live a luxurious life off a doctor's salary. No people to break my heart or consume my thoughts. I liked it that way...

"Hey! Jabrea!" I cringed, no, please no. I turned around to see a boy with a friendly grin on his face. "Is this your pencil?" He held up a blue pencil, waving it slightly. "No, I only use pens, and this is it" I took my red gel pen out of my pocket, waving it back at him like he waved the pencil.

"I know," I looked at him confused. "I just needed an excuse to talk to you." He smiled, a boy with lots of freckles walking out of the room snatching the pencil out of the boy's hand.

"Next time, Isaac, get your own pen. Dumb mutt..." I looked at the boy as he walked off, mutt? "Well now that you know my name I guess now would be the time to ask you something. I was wondering if you'd be up for me showing you around the school." He leaned against the wall.

I have to brush up on my home work, my medical studies- "Hey, before you say no say yes. One night isn't all that bad is it?" I looked down the hall, seeing most of the students gone and the teachers saying their goodbyes before leaving as well.

"I...I guess not." I gave a sigh as he grabbed my hand and dragged me to the gym. "Isaac, I really don't want to shoot hoops or whatever it is you took me in here for." He smiled, shaking his head, leading me into the locker room. "Basket ball is for people who can't play lacrosse" He walked over to a locker, his most likely. And pulled out a jersey with 'LAHEY 14' on the back, he tossed me it and a lacrosse stick. "Isaac...there's no way in hell I'm playing lacrosse" Isaac grabbed a blank Jersey and lacrosse stick.

"Lets see how good your game is, Jabrea." He jogged out of the locker room, as I followed right behind. "We'll start of with something easy, shooting. Now, there's a lot of different shots, like 3/4's, side arm, underhand. But we'll just stick to overhand. Shots in the corners are best, the goalie has a harder time with shots that aren't directed at him. So aim for top and bottom left, and top and bottom right. Bounce shots are good too. Ready?" I sighed, "Isaac I'm not good at sports...can't we just do something else?" I didn't want a boyfriend but if I ended up going out with him again I couldn't embarrass myself on what this could be referred to as a first date.

"Here, I'll help. Move your dominant hand down lower on the lacrosse stick. And then swing. Hard. Kind of like golf." I felt him slip one hand on my hip and the other over my hand, "Ready?" His voice quiet before we both swung the lacrosse stick and shot the ball all the way across the room.

As time passed I got better, and I think even though I did Isaac never wanted to let go. And so he didn't. "Hey Jabrea, want to head to the pool? We've been doing this for a while.." He rested his chin on my shoulder, awaiting my answer. "Yeah. That sounds cool." I smiled, biting my cheek, "I bet I can beat you there!" I laughed, running off.

It didn't feel like long before he rushed up behind me, "Why, quite cheeky aren't we? Already asking for a race? You're on. How about loser does whatever winner says?" He smirked. "Well I'm not all that good at running. But yes. Its a deal" It felt like before I even blinked my eyes he was ten feet ahead of me already rounding the corner of the pool room.

"Isaac! How'd you do that?" I rounded the corner as well, a little out of breath. "I don't know. Sports, maybe?" He began taking off his Jersey and his shirt. "Isaac!" I covered my eyes "What the hell are you doing?" "Going into the pool! Come on!" He slipped off his jeans and dived into the pool. I frowned "I don't have a swim suit..." He tilted his head at me. "Remember those things under your clothes?" He chuckled, brushing his hair back.

"Fine but...turn around...please?" I frowned, my insecurity kicking in. He shook his head laughing and turned around, I sighed. I shimmied my shorts off, folding them. I took off the jersy, and then my top. I looked at myself. No, I couldn't let him see my like this. I slipped the Jersey back over my shoulders. I smiled. That's better.

I checked to see if he was still facing the other way before cannon balling into the pool. "Jabrea!" I laughed, "Yes Isaac?" "I'm so going to drag you down!" He smirked, diving down and grabbing my leg pulling me down to eye level with him. He smiled at me, I shook my head, pouting. He looked like he was laughing as he swam closer, closer, and closer. Until, I heard a shrill ringing of an alarm clock. I groaned, shutting it off.

"What were you dreaming about?" I looked over at my boyfriend, "Oh nothing, Isaac. Just dreaming about our first date." I smiled, resting my head on his chest. "Wow..." He smiled, brushing my hair out of my face, placing a kiss on my forehead. "Did I ever tell you how glad I was that happened?" I smiled, "You didn't need to."


	2. two

"Mommy! Were you just talking about yours and daddy's first date? You never talk about your past with daddy" I turned my head to the door way, seeing my daughter. "Regan! I told you not to eavesdrop."

I frowned at her but she only smiled, running towards the bed and climbing on Isaac's lap. "Daddy said it's okay, didn't you daddy?" I shook my head, smiling as she gave Isaac the puppy dog eyes. "Mom, what's going on? I'm trying to sleep!" I saw Hayden walking in the room, rubbing his eyes. Before I could answer Regan did.

"Mommy and Daddy are going to tell the story of how they started dating and got married! Come listen, bubby!" And I believe Hayden was still so tired he listened to Regan, climbing up on the bed, next to me and under the covers. Hayden yawned, "Did you start yet?" He closed his eyes, resting his head on my shoulder.

"No, I didn't really even agree to this, your sister just wants her way." I ran my hand over Hayden's hair, kissing his forehead. "What else is new?" Hayden yawned again but Isaac chuckled. "Daddy! Don't laugh! They're being mean." Regan frowned, shaking his arm, urging him to do something.

"Let's just start. How about the day after our first date?" Isaac smiled, "Babe, you remember that day, didn't you?" I gave him a look, urging him that we should pick another place to start. "Don't you think its not that good to give your children that look on your life, who you were, or your relationships?"

I tried to urge him to steer away from that date but he shook his head. "No, its fine." He smiled, "I'll start. Okay, so we started off the day when your mom saw me kissing aunty Erica-" I almost snorted as Regan punched Isaac in the arm with all the strength her little arms. Which wasn't a lot but Isaac acted hurt for her.

"Daddy, mommy is supposed to be your only princess! You're acting like a frog not a prince!" Regan gave him her best scold. He chuckled and just continued. "Well, I tried to make up for it. And if you'll stop punching me, princess," he chuckled, lowering her fists and taking them into his hands. "I can tell you about it"

"Maybe I'll start..." I smiled, rethinking that day.

Today would be different. I could feel it. Maybe it would be like it is in those teenage romance novels. I would walk to my locker, get my books, close my locker and he would be leaning up against the locker next to mine. Ready to kiss me on my cheek and walk me to class.

I sighed happily as I walked up the stairs to school. I'd never really been in a relationship, platonic or romantic. And this hit me like a arrow straight from cupid. I admit it, I'm smitten.

I walked through the doors, my headphones in my ears, shuffling through my bag, looking for my locker combo on piece of paper. I finally found it, looking up to see...to see Isaac and Erica kissing.

 

Isaac's POV

"Hey Isaac, looks like we've got an audience" Erica whispered as she pulled away from the kiss, grabbing my face and turning me to look at Jabrea. I could see the tears building up in her eyes already.

And it broke my heart...


	3. three.

"Jabrea.." I mumbled, I slowly reached up and grabbed Erica's hand. I wanted to take her hand and put it down but I froze. The only thing going on in my mind is Jabrea (and a few ways of how to kill Erica).

She was new, and from what everyone could tell she was closed off. Even to Allison who greeted her kindly and even got Lydia to greet her. I just barely caught a glimpse of her world but I knew already she had slammed and locked the doors shut and thrown away the key.

I knew Stiles could help. He'd been a hopeless fool for Lydia all these years he must've dreamed up a hundred romantic scenes to win her over. Erica said Derek wouldn't want me and Jabrea dating but it only made me strive to show I could handle this.

McCall can, why can't I? And since I'm part of a pack it might even be easier for me. I took a look at Jabrea, I threw down Erica's hand and walked towards her. She walked and turned, heading straight for her locker without a single look my way. "Jabrea...She's not my girlfriend. But you aren't either so I can't really see why you're mad..." Ah- Shouldn't have said that.

She turned her head sharply, "So the flirting, the tour, the kissing, you do that with all the girls? Did any of that mean anything to you?" I was a bit taken back by that, "Why, did it mean something to you?" She looked at me in disgust and scoffed before storming off to her classes.

I'm sure Derek would approve of the take charge girl I had...started to like... a lot... The point is he would approve.

"I sure as hell don't approve! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Derek yelled, slamming his fist against the wall.

"How could it be a problem? It's not like it's a problem for Scott!"

"Yes it is. He thought she was normal, but guess what? She isn't! She hunts our kind. Sooner or later she'll turn on us all! Thanks to him we have to watch out for the Argents! He thinks they're allies...he's sadly mistaken." He shook his head.

"I'm sure she isn't an Argent, though. She seems normal." I shrugged, cautious of how far I should go as to talking about this. He could snap at any moment and attack. "God dammit! Isaac, I'm through talking!"

"Yeah Isaac, listen to our alpha. He knows best." Erica walked down the stairs, smirking. "You know, Derek... This is a smart move. Might want to nip this in the bud. Spook Jabrea away from him." I saw Derek glare at her.

"Fine. You're on Isaac duty, then. We get found out by her and you're both out of the pack." Derek left, Erica gaping at his last words. "I-I thought he needed me! Why would I get kicked out?! This is your fault!" She snarled at me, bringing her claws out and tearing them through the flesh on my cheek.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" She growled, eyes glowing. She stormed upstairs. My face stung, but then it was numb and I could slowly feel it healing. I shook my head, exiting the room too, making my way to Stile's house.

I pulled up, Stiles' dad's car was gone. I hopped out of the car, walking over to him sitting on the grass with his girlfriend. "Stiles, I need some advice, can we talk?" He made a move to get up but his girlfriend put her arm on his chest. "Scott takes him away enough, I really don't need you doing it too"

"What's up?" Stiles looked up, raising his eye brows. "Something going on with the pack? Need me to look up something?" I shook my head, embarrassed. "Uh...help with something romantic" I let my hand rub nervously at my neck.

"I don't know, I'm not all that romantic. Ask Scott." Stiles shrugged. "I know girls like it when you pour out your feelings. Try that" His girlfriend looked up, "If you're looking to woo and win Jabrea I'd wait. Bayleigh told me some douche bag of a guy totally made out in front of her with another girl while they were already romantically involved."

"We did not make out! And Erica kissed me!" I threw my hand up in the air. How had word traveled so fast? "Great. Now she won't even look at anyone, I bet she's more closed of then before! I was in the process of being her friend!" She glared, shaking her head. She grabbed Stiles' hoodie, putting it on and standing up.

"Well if you can help me maybe she'll realize socializing isn't all that bad. I just need to make it up to her. I let her wear my Jersey, she loved that." I mentioned, Stiles put on a sly smile, nodding his head, "Nice one"

His girlfriend glared. "No, not nice. Bad, definitely bad." He shook his head. "I don't have enough patience for you boys. My only piece of advice is to try and partner up with her. Mr. Harris has a assignment scheduled tomorrow. Requires a lab partner and lasts for about two weeks." She shrugged, walking into the house.

I sighed, "Did Scott have this much trouble?" He shook hid head smirking. "He didn't kiss another girl. He wasn't smart enough to do the Jersey trick either. Nice touch though, that's how I won over Bree." he smiled, referring to his girlfriend. "Better hope she's not an Argent. Actually, no, even better, hope she doesn't carry around wolfsbane." He patted me on the shoulder, jogging up to the door and entering, leaving me on the front yard, thinking of how to convince Jabrea to be my lab partner.

**Comments are appreciated! Thanks for reading. xx**


	4. four.

I grabbed the books out of my locker and before I could shut the locker I picked up on two familiar voices. "I don't know, Bree... Are you sure its okay that I stay the night at your house? I mean" I looked over at them just in time to see Bree shake her head and cut Jabrea off. "Oh yeah, my parents are out of town for an anniversary trip, Stiles is hanging out with Scott tonight and my brother is camping with some friends." Jabrea nodded, and Bree continued on.

"We can watch chick flicks all night. I even know how to make avocado and honey face masks! It'll give you a nice rejuvenated glow." Jabrea gave a shy smile "Sounds cool."

Bree smiled, nodding her head and closing her locker and hoisting her book bag on her shoulder. "Hey, I gotta go talk to Stiles about a hoodie I left at his house. Meet me out by my car?" Jabrea nodded and smiled walking through the front door.

I slowly walked up behind Bree. "Were you just talking to Jabrea? I thought you said you weren't friends." She gave me a look as if I was the stupidest person on earth. "That was yesterday, Lahey. Keep up" She started walking slowly to Stiles' locker but noticed he wasn't there. She slowly put in the combo to his locker and grabbed a blue hoodie.

"Well what happened today that changed it from not being friends to being friends?" She closed the locker and put the hoodie in her bag. "If you must know your crazy girlfriend bullied her in front of all of the girl's locker room"

"Erica? I'm not even dating her! I'm trying to make Jabrea forgive me and you bringing this up doesn't make me feel any less guilty about hurting her feelings." I thought about what would happen if I saw Jabrea kissing someone.

"I tell you what, if you stop trying so hard I'll help. Okay? I'll talk to her about you tonight." She looked at me to see if I had any disagreements. "Sound good? Good. See you later, Lahey." She walked out the front doors.

I sighed, at least I was getting somewhere. I walked to my car, texting Scott and Stiles: "Wondering if you guys wanted to hang out with Bree and Jabrea. Scott, you can bring Allison. See you at Bree's house." I closed my phone, getting in the car and starting the engine.

•jabrea's pov•

"Jabrea, I was thinking maybe we could go to the mall tomorro-" I heard the doorbell ring and I looked at Bree. "Were more people coming over?" Bree shook her head, "No. And I only called for pizza a few minutes ago..." She stood up and walked over to the door.

I heard frustrated whispers. I tried to listen more closely. "What the hell are you guys doing here?" Bree hissed, and Allison frowned. "Scott said we were invited over, I didn't mean to intrude." She tried to glare at Scott who put his hands up in defense.

"I didn't invite myself over, my mom says that's not polite! Isaac told me to come over!" Scott looked confused but all heads turned to Isaac. "My god, Isaac if you're here about you know what, I haven't even talked to you know who about you know what. And this isn't helping me talk to you know who about it any faster." Bree whispered harshly.

Stiles looked at Bree, "What about what? Who's you know who? Is there another guy Bree?" Bree shook her head, "No, not at all, Stiles. By you know who I meant Jabrea."

Allison's eyes widened, "Is this about Isaac and Erica because Bayleigh told me about that during P.E." Scott turned to her, "I heard about that too. You know what I also heard? Olivia isn't a natural blonde" Did I hear them mention my name somewhere in that conversation?

"What about me?" All five heads snapped over to me, looking guilty. "How long were you listening?" Everyone said in unison.

"Long enough to want to know what was going on." I sighed mentally as Bree put on a big smile. I knew she wouldn't tell me. This is why I liked to stay friendless. They always think keeping secrets protects feelings.

"Nothing is going on. Nothing at all. You know what I think I'm going to go call Lydia and Jackson and we can all have a little movie night okay?" She swiped her phone off the coffee table and ran into the kitchen to make the phone call.

•••••••••••••

"Bree, are you serious? I didn't come here to watch the Notebook!" Jackson groaned, "You girls get all emotional and cry. You could at least pick a better chick flick, the guy who plays Noah isn't even attractive"

Stiles smirked, "Most guys complain about just watching the movie, not how attractive the boy is. Do you have something to tell us, Jackson?"

Jackson glared, flinging some of the kettle corn across the row of people and blankets at Stiles.

"Oh I know! How about The Vow?" Allison suggested, seeing it through the case that held all the movies. "I don't know, does that suit your needs, Jackson?" Bree laughed, Stiles seemed to whisper something along the lines of 'That's my girl'. Bree popped the movie in, got right to the main menu and hit play.

I looked down the row a the couples to my left. Then I looked to my right. Me and Isaac were the only ones without a date. I frowned, I wanted to cuddle up next to his side like Lydia, Bree and Allison are doing with their dates. But I did see him kissing Erica. My mind told me to ditch all feelings for him and that he was dirt beneath my feet. But my heart still fluttered at the sight of his smile and the velvet sound of his voice. I shook my head, looking up at the TV to watch the movie.

Right when Leo asked Paige if she wanted to move in I felt Isaac's hand touch mine. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and saw him smiling, acting like it was nothing while his eyes remained on the TV. I already started making friends...maybe it wouldn't hurt to give second chances.


End file.
